User talk:96.41.218.71
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Loners and Rogues page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Also, check out some things on this wiki We have have character pages Like this one Fanfics Like this one We also have a Policy Please ask WAW staff in you need help, and that is Blue Wolf Patch and Sure you can. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:06, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh yes of course, you can approve cats and all. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) I understand, but you still best ask an admin, seeing that loners and rogues are usually loners/rogues for a reason: they want to live alone. If not, they'd live in a Clan, unless they just seek freedom...but again, they'd still want to live alone and by their own rules.'Silverstar' 02:51, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm not an admin, just a mod...I'd ask Patch.'Silverstar' 02:55, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Do you mean a Clan? And please content me on my fourm board. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:31, November 19, 2015 (UTC) So, just to make sure you see this Shore, go ahead and make the group. And Silver, it is allowed to ask me or Percy, as I am deputy and Percy is Medicine cat. But you can also ask Blue if she is active. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:53, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Wolf's starting a group? okay, but it's still got a be in loners and rogues rp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:08, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow, I told you to keep Wolf's group inside loners and rogues roleplay. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:42, November 19, 2015 (UTC) So uh sorry but I'll remake the roleplay page, we can have a few groups, just no clans. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:37, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah it looks great! and does Wolf use she-cats? or does he really love Shorewillow and Scarlet? and is he ever going to return to ShadeClan? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:52, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Cool, and also, could you edit his page? it's been sitting for a few days. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:20, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure, you'll have to ask Ginger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 23:41, November 20, 2015 (UTC) okay i will Hi Just sayin' hi! -- 16:50, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Like your siggy! -- 16:53, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I'm pretty experienced in coding. -- 16:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sure. -- 17:13, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay, since the forums seem to hate me today, no I haven't read Harry Potter. -- 19:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm like really bored. Do you want a page coded or something? Like I told you before I'm extremely bored. Any ideas? -- 19:36, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Kay. Give me a moment. -- 19:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Done! Check it out! -- 19:47, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Kay, meet you there. -- 19:50, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm not. 02:20, November 23, 2015 (UTC)